Spy for Us
by scented-books
Summary: Hermione Granger is ready for the war to be over and her life move on, but before the roses can grow, she will become the spy that the death eaters never prepared for. Parings: Draco/Hermione Pansy/Harry
1. Update!

Hello Everyone!

I'm so sorry it has been such a long time,

I have decided to continue the story but overall I am not happy with the current way that the story is panning out, I will make changes in the near future that will ultimately change the course of the story overall.

This is something that I have been thinking about for a long time, and I think I will be happier with the story if it takes the turn that I wish it too.

Hopefully you all enjoy these changes!

Expect to see an update or two before the ending of this current month!

I hope your holidays were wonderful and this New Year is starting you off well.

Happy Reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Spy for Us**

 _Word Count : 1,325_

 _Rewrite_

 _Chapter 1_

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place:**_

 _Safe house for Order of the Phoenix_

 _Library_

 _March 16_ _th_ _, 1998_

Hermione was pacing again, she felt like she would run a hole into the ground as she waited for them return. Her plan-less than smart, but it was efficient she knew that. The plan was easy, get the hair from a fallen death eater, a lot of hair. It had to be someone important but she did not care who it was, as long as they saw the Dark Lord on a regular basis. She scoffed, unlikely they would have the brain she needed, or wanted, she thought. Dumbing herself down was not what she wanted.

Sighing she walked over to the cauldron once again, checking the contents, she knew it only needed the final ingredient. The lacewing flies had been stewing for the 21 days and the fluxweed was picked on the night of full moon, if only they would bring her the hair of the death eater, then she could get started.

She was alone at Grimmauld Place at the moment, has been for most of the night. It was getting dangerous to be alone here but it was better than sleeping in the forest again, that entire idea was preposterous, Ronald acting like a complete child did not help either. His jealously was too much and ultimately lead her to backing away from the relationship before it even had gotten started.

Sitting in her thoughts she did not even realize that Theodore Nott made his way into the room with dried blood outlining the cut in his forehead. The sweat did not seem to be in his list of problems when he sat down next to Hermione, startling her as he began to speak,

"They petrified Alecto Carrow, she's not going anywhere for a while."

She stood up ready to finish this potion as soon as possible

"Hey Granger, Wait a second," he spoke, "Just sit an relax for a second."

She thought about ignoring him and going straight to where Carrow was, standing up Theo caught her arm.

"Breath for a moment, will you?" He looked at her then, catching the look in her eyes. "How's the mark doing?"

"Hurts, a _fucking_ lot." She emphasized, "Bloody thing never stops moving, and I cannot do anything about it." She huffed, looking at him again, "and it's infuriating that I do not even know where he is."

Rolling his eyes and just to make a statement dramatically points his finger at her.

"You know if _you_ had – I don't know – informed him of your little infatuation, then maybe he would stop trying to get himself ," motioning his hands in the air, "deliberately it seems, get himself almost killed every time he takes a step, then maybe you would not hurt so much."

Glaring her eyes at him she tried to walk away again

"Another thought.. Really quick, would not want to waste anymore of your precious time-"

Her eyes glared at him once again

"As your friend, try and focus on not dying, use the wand more often, I've heard that it keeps your knuckles in place, you are a witch you know." He smirked then.

" _ha ha"_ the sarcasm marking her tone, "I didn't punch anyone, I'm working on trying to come up with a way to hide marks - if that means anything to you – it's more difficult than I thought – now if you'll excuse me, I have a head to shave."

"Yes, I'll just be here, waiting for you to return to tuck me in tonight, _maybe_ even clean up my very painful bruises for me."

"Don't push it Nott."

Hermione walked out of the room, not bothering to shut the library door on the way out.

 _ **Parkinson Manor**_

 _March 18_ _th_ _1998_

"Well don't you look so _chipper_ this morning?" Susan stated as she looked from the table

"Ah, you're here and looking incredible as always – getting branded twice never fails to make my days as _chipper_ , as you very well put it" Pansy replied sarcastically

"You know, sarcasm never looked good on you, I can never really tell if you are joking or not"

Susan Bones wasn't a prominent piece in the war; she knew that very well and was happy to play her part. Annoying Pansy Parkinson was one of her favorite pastimes. They both now wore the brand of the Order of the Phoenix. Pansy's only complaint was, how was she ever supposed to put gold into her wardrobe for the gaudy tattoo to match anything was beyond her. The coin in both of their pockets should have been enough if someone needed them, but alas at least this mark didn't slither and burn when she was needed.

They spent too much time together and they didn't even know if they should call themselves friends or not. Luckily no one was ever at the manor so Pansy could have whoever she wanted there, that even included the ever dashing and even more annoying Harry Potter. That bonded her and Susan in a way. Susan's disgusting crush on the weasel meant that he would tag along with Harry would come visit when she could not be present a Grimmwauld.

It was unlikely, their friendship that is, but it worked as much as it could during a war.

"Hermione's getting closer to getting everyone's marks coming up."

"Oh yeah?" Pansy pursed her lips,

She missed Granger greatly, quickly they overcame their differences and it helped that they worked together beautifully. The students that still were in Hogwarts would not believe the friendships and betrayal that war brought, she was grateful Granger wasn't immature like some of the order.

"She told me to tell you to come to Grimmwauld, says you're first whether anyone likes it or not."

" _Cheeky_ isn't she." Pansy replied biting into her toast, "no one ever disagrees with her anymore – not since Rita Skeeter was murdered, the dumb witch should've listened."

When Skeeter went against the order and broke into the home of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy it sealed her fate. They all knew of course because Draco had been present when she was caught flying around in her Amingus form. Bellatrix left her withering on the floor, forcing her to change back and forth rapidly, while stopping only to use the cruciatus curse. When Draco brought word of it back to the order and no one ever questioned Hermione's brain capability since then. You could see the _'I told you so'_ on her face that the manor was too dangerous.

"I'll get ready to go then." Taking her toast along with her back up the stairs while Susan sat there patiently waiting

 _ **Hogsmeade**_

 _The Three Broomsticks_

 _January 21st 1998_

"Are you sure it's ready?" Blaise Zabini asked

"Of course I'm sure, I've got plenty of polyjuice potions for the next 6 months, and disgustingly extra hair left over." She gagged

"That's disgusting; I'd throw it away before it grows feet. The woman was beautiful but she didn't have the best hygiene."

"She's still alive you know, just frozen and bald."

"But Theo said-

"Theo was just fucking with you, I didn't Avada her – yet."

"You're bloody scary you know that."

Taking a sip from their drinks they continued talking among themselves for a while as the night went on. It was easy to meet in public later on in the night because the people there either didn't care that they were there or simply were too drunk to realize it. It worked with everyone. Though it was to dangerous for Ron, Hermione, and Harry to be seen together in public. They traveled separately and saw each other at Grimmwauld many times throughout the week.

"Come on, I've got Tattoos to cover up and a polyjuice potion to take."

It was coming time to enter the world of the Dark Lord


	3. Chapter 2

Spy for Us

~Hopefully you all enjoy my rewrite, it will have the same concept as before, I already plan on writing a sequel to focus on after the war~

~Please note the dates for future reference, It will be less confusing when a flashback occurs~

~As Always, thank you so much for reading, all characters belong to J.K Rowling~

 _ **Hogwarts**_

 _Dumbledore's Office_

 _June 16_ _th_ _, 1997_

Was this a good idea? Albus didn't know but in these circumstances, she was brave and lawfully loyal. A pure Gryffindor heart that now if the hat was put onto her head once again, she'd be a muggleborn Slytherin, but also a Ravenclaw. He'd like to see how long it would take for the hat to decide. He knew that for a fact. May other students would be placed differently, such as Blaise Zabini, surely Gryffindor would suit him best now, and Pansy Parkinson, the girl deserved Ravenclaw. Hermione Granger was different, sure she was no Harry Potter, but even Albus could see that she was the reason he was still breathing. Those brains of her could take her far.

His time was running out, he knew that. Only if needed, she would do this task. There was no doubt her friends would help her. Something of a sparkle entered his eye, she would have more friends in the future than she realized. She created polyjuice potion at a young age so doing it again would be simple for her.

Turning around the phoenix opened the door to reveal Hermione Granger.

"Professor? – I was told you wanted to see me?"

"Ms. Granger, please sit." He continued, "Have a lemon cake."

"I'm sure you're aware of the things happening around us. I'm afraid that things in the future may not go as we may think they will."

"I'm not ..." she hesitated, "sure what you mean sir."

"I know you are aware of The Dark Lords return." He said biting on a lemon cake himself, "some people around us do not feel the same, so in my opinion, I feel as though we may not be prepared for him."

"Why aren't you telling Harry all of this? – I mean he will have to face him himself."

"There are dark times ahead Ms. Granger, a war is not cut and dry, he will need help, smaller battles matter just as much as the ultimate goal. Death eaters.." he paused, "they don't stop fighting."

He stopped for a moment

"Though, even in war not everyone is what they seem to be, there is light hiding in all of the dark."

"I'm sorry?"

"Have a good night Ms. Granger; please if you could, don't tell anyone we've spoken, until needed of course."

Hermione got up walked swiftly to the phoenix overhead and stood while the stairs turned away from Dumbledore. He saw the gears in her head turning before he could no longer see her, after some thought he knew she would understand in the near future.

14 days after Hermione spoke to Dumbledore he was murdered in the Astronomy tower. She was still looking in the library to prepare for the coming war. Potions she would need to know and new things that she could learn along the way.

Over the next several weeks, Harry was distraught. Ron was still fawning over Lavender, which Hermione thought was completely disgusting, "won-won" needed to get his head out of his ass, or hers, wherever it was.

She finally came to the conclusion – polyjuice potion – closing the book she leaned back in her chair, not noticing Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott walk into the library she threw the book on the floor and laid her head on the table.

Dumbledore may be rest in peace, wanted her to spy for the Order

 _ **Present Day**_

 _12 Grimmwauld Place_

 _January 30_ _th_ _1998_

Everyone that was present sat at the table in the long kitchen at Grimmwauld place. There was a cauldron sitting on the end of the table where Hermione was standing waiting to begin. Around the table sat Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and all of the weasleys – except Bill and Fleur. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stood off to the side with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione looked up at everyone and began.

"It has taken me 3 years to hide the dark mark and the order of the phoenix symbol. It will reveal itself when told, if you are in danger. It is an old spell but it should take the pain down for those that bare the mark. The warming charm for the phoenix will need to stay for everyone's safety so I've decided not to remove that."

She continued

"It will not hurt to cast but when the mark is revealed the burning will return so don' think of this as a permanent charm, it is just to help those of you who wish – to hide it from others. Now Pansy, please come here and I will demonstrate."

Nervously Pansy got up from her place at the table and walked over to Hermione. Hermione revealed her wand from her pocket and motioned for Pansy to lift her arm up. Everyone could tell she was hesitating but eventually she pulled her sleeve up to reveal the moving dark mark. It was black as ever, wiggling on her forearm as the snake moved through the skull.

Theo and Draco flinched. Luna and Ginny looked away. Harry closed his eyes. Hermione didn't even motion that she cared about its' presence.

"I'd like it if you did your best not to move please." Hermione said looking at Pansy who would only shake her head.

Looking at the Dark Mark once more she concentrated. "When performing the spell, stick the wand _precisely_ at the bottom of the mark", she said demonstrating, "there is _no_ movement – but it is very important that you are not afraid of it."

Looking up at Pansy she said, "Are you ready?"

Pansy took a deep breath, "Yes."

Not moving the wand from its place she recited, " _Occultatum Silentium"_ she removed the wand from Pansy's skin and she heard Pansy gritting her teeth but not howling in pain.

After a few minutes, everyone waited in silence

Hermione watched the mark disappear and smiled to herself, that the hard work to find this spell paid off. Pansy looked at her arm and it seemed like she may cry, but instead she threw herself into Hermione's arms, whispering thank you, over and over until Theo removed her from Hermione to prevent what he saw at suffocation.

"Your arm looks as pale as ever Pans, but I think that it's my turn now." Theo said

"Heaven forbid, Granger and I get a moment in this place." Pansy replied sulking

"You can talk about your hair later – right now I think that I deserve some attention and maybe some hugs from Granger." Theo commented wiggling his eyebrows.

"As disgusted as that made me feel, I'm rather hungry." Remus stated, "Molly what have you got planned for Dinner dear, would you like any help?"

"Oh heavens no! I've got it! – "Boys go get washed up for dinner!" turning to Ron she continued, "That means you too mister, this has nothing to do with you!"

Huffing, the weasleys all walked out of the room and went to wash up for dinner while Hermione preformed the spell onto Theo and Draco before they slipped out of the room dragging Harry along.

With the cauldron back in the room, she prepared the small containers while she waited for Pansy to enter the room. Theo was looking and rubbing at his arm where the dark mark no longer lied. Feeling the small movements was bearable, more bearable than the constant pain and the burning when they were called.

"How long has this been a part of the plan Granger?" Draco asked

"I've known since sixth year. Dumbledore gave me the idea." She replied

"And you... I don't know – ever thought of bringing this up to anyone? Don't you realize how dangerous this is?"

"Don't raise your voice Draco; it does no good with her." Harry interfered

"Did you know about this?" Draco turned to Harry

"I only found out a couple of months ago, she let me watch the memory in the pensive – she wasn't allowed to tell us until it was needed." He sighed

"And it's needed?" Pansy said as she walked into the room

"Of cour—"

"Apparently they both seem to thank so." Theo interrupted and sat down

"You helped get the death eater!" Hermione pointed at Theo, you agree.

"Wait – What!" Pansy shrieked, "Who did you take!?"

"Oh... I guess we forgot to mention that… huh." Harry rubbed the back of his neck

Hermione spoke again, "It's happening whether any of you like it or not." She picked up one of the vials of polyjuice and showed it to them all. "This is the polyjuice for Alecto Carrow"

Pansy gasped and Draco narrowed his eyes. She felt the small Dragon on her back become irritated as she continued. "I have enough polyjuice to be her for the next 6 months; she's alive still for the moment – just a little busy for the time being."

"You could say she's a little stiff." Harry smirked

"Oh shut up." Hermione said smiling

"When are you leaving?" Draco said scowling

"In the morning, first thing. – Blaise will be joining me at the apparition point."

"I need to lie down; this is crazy, even for me." Pansy said walking out the door

"Granger just be safe, unless were summoned, you're on your own." Theo said putting his hand in her shoulder. "Be careful." He sternly said before following Pansy out of the room.

Draco sat on the sofa rubbing his eyes while Harry hugged Hermione

"If anyone's going to do this smart, it's you." He started, "if you need anything, you know what to do, never leave the coin, we'll come no matter what." Letting go of the hug Harry winked and walked out of the room obviously worried about this.

Hermione turned her attention back to the cauldron and continued putting the potion in flasks as she prepared for the next morning.

"Granger." Draco stated flatly

Hermione stopped moving not realizing that he was even still in the room.

"Are you going to tell me about the thing on your back or do you want me to tell you what I already know?"

"I don't know what you mean." She causally tried to say while continuing to poor the contents into the flask.

"Oh I think that you do." He told her, "and I don't think it's quite fair."

He was pacing now.

"Putting _yourself_ in danger – if I might add, all to make sure that I stay alive."

"I don—"

He put his hand up, "Let me finish." "You marked me with old magic that you found in one of your bloody books, you know how I know? – Because I know the same spell, I've done the same spell. You don't have to tell me why right now, which is fine but you cannot and will not come to my rescue while you are doing this. – I will not have you showing up to my apartment at 3 in the morning because they invaded my apartment, that was reckless and you know it."

Hermione nodded feeling deflated. Draco walked closer to her and continued

"Use that brain we all know you have and for _fuck's sake_ don't do anything stupid and get yourself killed, they won't hesitate. – I will be there most of the time, they are in my house at the moment."

"I'll be careful."

Hermione turned back around continuing her work without noticing that Draco had taken his wand out and reversed the spell that was connected to him on to her. She would be safe now, and not feeling that he wasn't going to be.

Hermione Granger was going to live this war, and no one was going to change that.


	4. Chapter 3

~I hope you all are enjoying this so far, I'm quite happy with it~

Spy for Us

Chapter 3

Words: 2,081

 _ **Hogsmeade**_

 _East Apparition Point_

 _February 1_ _st_ _, 1998_

 _7:00 am_

Hermione stood waiting with her vials tucked away in a bag that was fully equipped with the extendable charm that was needed to carry all of the supply for the remainder of this trip. She was meeting Blaise so she could get to her "home" for the rest of this mission. As far as Hermione knew, Alecto Carrow lived alone. Her brother visited from time to time, and she knew that they looked very much alike. She had bangs, her hair kept up at almost all times. She was about the same height as Hermione, she remembered her teaching Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, a truly vile women. Hopefully no one would notice that her wand was different than before, when she was petrified her wand was broken.

The plan was to get as close to Voldemort as possible, replace Bellatrix if she had too. The brother may end up being a problem, getting rid of him would be remotely easy if needed. Before those thoughts could develop Blaise walked into the alley way looking overly dressed as always, in a suit with his house crest on each cuff.

"Good morning Granger." Blaise nodded

"Well don't you look _dashing_ for such an event?" Hermione drawled

"I'm only taking you where you need to go, my family and I are staying as neutral as possible. I don't want anything to do with this."

"You continue to be at least somewhat helpful – now are you ready?"

"As always, hold on tight."

Apparition was getting easier the more she did it. Luxuries such as apparition were getting more difficult to do every day. Since the Death Eaters took over the ministry, no one was allowed to apparate without drawing attention to them. One thing that was useful about Blaise was that he wasn't a priority, no one paid attention to him because – well he's a Zabini, as far as the Death Eaters were concerned he was harmless.

Landing on the ground from the apparition Hermione noticed that he had taken them a couple meters from the front gate. It looked as no one was home.

"Be careful Granger, you're on your own from here." He stated

Hermione nodded and Blaise apparated away and then she was alone.

 _ **Carrow Manor**_

 _February 1_ _st_ _, 1998_

 _8:30 am_

Pulling the polyjuice vial out of her bag she drank the contents with disgust, tasting the hairs of a person was never pleasant. Feeling the effect immediately, she watched as her fingers were changing into smaller chubbier versions of her own, her curly hair disappearing into a tight reddish bun with bangs hovering just above her eyes. Looking down she saw that her clothes had changed as well. The simple jeans and jumper she wore were now blue robes with a small collar that stopped about a centimeter above the collar of the matching shirt she wore underneath, the dead tree molding her cuffs and the front of the outfit. She felt insanely uncomfortable. Pulling her sleeve up the dark mark was clearly visible now, the movement of it felt real, and the slight burning made her arm ache.

Turning her attention toward the manor, it was smaller than Pansy's home by far. It didn't feel welcoming in the slightest, but – this was her home for the remainder of the time it took to complete this task. She stopped before she entered the wards of the house; it was surely not muggleborn friendly. Signing at the inconvenience she pulled out her wand before reciting the needed spell.

" _Celere"_ she whispered

Walking past the invisible barrier, she exhaled because the simple spell to hide her blood status worked wonders. She casted an Alohomora, unlocking the door, letting her into the home. As she expected, no one was here. Making her way up the stairs, she found Alecto's bedroom and put the locked box of extra vials on the top of the dresser. Looking around the bedroom, she noticed that even with Alecto's lack of personal hygiene, her room seemed to be remotely spotless. Hermione heard a pop in the bedroom and turned around to see a house elf standing there.

Of course she would have house elves'. She thought

"Mistriss Alecto!" the elf cried, "you have returned! Sir Amycus must think you have been killed!"

Hermione stood there not knowing what to exactly say to this elf, she knew they couldn't treat them as equals, but she didn't want to yell at them.

"Yes." Hermione pursed her lips, "Bring me some tea to the sitting room and inform Amycus of my return."

"Yes mistress" The elf said with a pop

Shaking her hands and taking a deep breath Hermione found her way to the sitting room when the elf was sitting her tea.

"Sir Amycus will be here shortly Mistress." The elf shakily said

"That'll be all then - get out." Hermione shuttered inward as she said this

A few moments later the floo roared to life as Amycus walked through the flames and looked at her as though he was seeing a ghost. His hair was starting to recede. She remembered his face from the battle at the Astronomy Tower. He tried to cast the Cruciatus curse at Ginny before Harry slammed him into the wall with an impediment Jinx. Hermione had laughed when she heard that, now it was not as funny as it was then.

Amycus cleared his throat, "Where in the _hell_ have you been?"

Hermione figured she'd just be honest, "Harry Potter attempted to petrify me and take me to what I suspect to be his hideout and get information out of me. He didn't succeed but by the time I had woken back up, you had already left me there to wonder back here. "She said heatedly, "with no part played by you, I managed to get here undetected—I just arrived this morning."

"We thought you were killed, we moved on."

"How thoughtful of you brother. – Unfortunately I am still alive, and I'm sure the dark lord won't be happy with you."

Hermione saw his eyes visibly widen and he swallowed

"You will not say a word of this to him!" he started pacing, "if he finds out we left you there, I'll be killed."

"Now, why is that?" Hermione asked genuinely curious

" _ha_ , like you don't know. You're much higher in the ranks than I am, if you wouldn't have came back he surely would've noticed – hell Bellatrix even knows that he's infatuated."

 _Fuck_ , Hermione thought

"He cannot feel anything, you are overreacting." She replied calmly

"He may not feel love Alecto, but he does have eyes, and we all know that he uses them."

Before Hermione could respond to that comment, she felt Alecto's … - well now, her dark mark burn

"Let's go, best not be late." Amycus stated simply

He grabbed Hermione's hand, - _hard_ and apparate them out of the manor that she called home

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

 _February 1_ _st_ _, 1998_

 _10:00 am_

Hermione took a sip of her flask and walked swiftly into the drawing room with Amycus and paid no attention to the stares that she received as they entered the room. Waiting for the Dark lord to enter the room she looked at the faces that were currently present. She immediately recognized Theo standing on the far end of the room with his father who looked as though he was extremely nervous. Out of the corner of her eye was Lucius Malfoy, along with Draco not far behind, noticeably making himself appear unimportant.

Her breath hitched when he walked into the room with Bellatrix in tow—he looked positively annoyed.

"Everyone, it seems as though we have someone in this room that doesn't belong with us."

Hermione's eyes widened, there is no way he could possibly know

"Nott, step forward." Voldemort sneered

Theo's father, he was talking about Theo's father

"Do you think I am stupid Nott? – You betrayed us and we had to retreat because of you!" he bellowed, "How could they possibly have known we were going to attack—

"My lord," He bowed, "I would never betray you"

"Silence! Do not speak lies to me Nott! I _saw_ you inform the disgusting mudblood of our plans! Do you dare call me a liar?"

"My lord – I would never…"

He was interrupted before he could finish.

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort yelled

Nott feel to the floor in a lump, eyes frozen, still pleading for forgiveness

"Do I make myself clear?" He said without a hitch

"Yes, my lord." Everyone replied

"You cannot betray me. I will find out." He stopped and looked over at Hermione, "No one has the ability to defy me."

Hermione locked her mind and put false memories as he continued to stare into her direction. Memories of this afternoon flowed into her mind, showing Amycus showing up and her explaining where she had been. She watched him talk a glance at the man next to her and scowl hard. The false memories were taken from the petrified witch and Hermione watched pieces of them to fill the blank space that the Dark Lord was looking at. She watched as his eyes briefly looked her over as he continued,

"We are getting closer to finally destroying those _stupid children_ ; we must not back away now."

"Yes, my lord" she said with the others.

"Now, you are dismissed."

She turned to leave with Amycus and drank from the flask once again for safe keeping. She locked eyes with Draco as he stood next to his father, clearly not listening to him talking. She nodded briefly as the other death eaters made their way out of the room.

"Alecto." She heard the dark lord say, "A word."

She turned to him and followed him out of the room and watched him sit on the rather large chair that occupied the next room.

She didn't notice Draco following her polyjuiced form out of the room with his eyes, before he turned and left the room to another part of the manor.

He made his way up to his room where the personal floo sat, undetected of course and left back to the order along with Theo Nott, who looked disheveled.

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

 _Card Room_

 _February 1_ _st_ _, 1998_

 _1:00pm_

Hermione was terrified, unbelievably terrified. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she followed Voldemort into the previous card room and watched him sit into his chair and stare at her for what seemed like forever before he began talking.

"Alecto, we cannot afford mess ups like that again. – You _must_ not let children overwhelm you. They will think of you as weak, knowing that you are anything but."

"What?" she said without thinking

"I cannot afford not looking at you every meeting, I saw that the others notice you as well, why do you think that is?"

"I … I don't know my lord."

"You should." He snapped, "Do not let any of them touch you. I forbid it."

"Um… Yes, my lord."

"Now, get out."

Hermione wasted no time leaving and appartating back to the Carrow Manor. She walked to the home and requested the same elf to get her something strong to drink as she took a swig of the flask once again that day.

 _What in the actual fuck,_ was that

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _Dining Room_

 _March 1_ _st_ _, 1998_

Draco stood in the dining room waiting for the otter on his back to _stop_ fucking moving around. Something happened in the Card Room after everyone had left the manor that night, and it was bothering Hermione to no end. He didn't even think she was sleeping at all. It had been almost a month this began and Hermione or Alecto was becoming prominent. She was coming close to being at Voldemort's side at all times. For her, it was going perfectly as she planned. Today was the day she was visiting the order. He has waited to see her since they argued that night. She probably wasn't waiting to see him though. He put his hands into his hair as he heard voices coming down the stairs, it was Harry and Ron.

Everyone was in the dining room when the floo roared to life and Hermione Granger walked through it.


	5. Chapter 4

~Alrighty, hopefully this comes to you in good time~

~Please take note of the dates as the conversation is confusing if you don't~

Spy for Us

Chapter 4

 _ **Carrow Manor**_

 _1 month ago_

 _February 5_ _th_ _, 1998_

Hermione awoke from a bed that was more comfortable than it looked. Signing she flipped her legs over and drank from the glass of water on the nightstand. She felt the movement of her dark mark once again, but it was just a soft throb as it usually was. She didn't think that she would ever get used to the feeling of it on her skin. The slithering of the vile snake makes her want to throw up, she was _never_ not aware of it.

Wearing long sleeves had become normal these past couple of days. That being all the women owned. Fancy cloaks and tall boots along with the occasional heel was the normal now. No flats or tennis shoes were about, - not that she was surprised.

While she was putting her cloak on the same house elf appeared before her telling her that breakfast was now ready. So far, she hadn't seen any more house elf's, which wasn't entirely surprising, the Blacks only had one house elf.

Thank merlin she had already drank her Polyjuice, that elf showed up whenever she very well pleased.

She thought while she ate, getting into higher ranks was going to be hard. The dark lord wasn't an idiot, even if he did enjoy her presence. – That thought made Hermione shudder, _disgusting_ she thought. Whatever weird infatuation he had, she could use to her advantage, but she didn't want to deal with that now or ever.

Narcissa and Lucius- A light bulb went off in her head

They were important in this war, hell he even lived at their house most of the time. It was perfect. All she needed was to make friends with the lovely Narcissa. The woman really was lovely, even from Hermione's perspective. She radiated elegance and was not required at every meeting. Hermione pursed her lip, tea wouldn't be so bad. Putting the rest of her meal at the side of her, she accioed a quill and paper and began to write.

 _Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy,_

 _I am writing to you on this lovely morning to invite you over for tea this afternoon._

 _I find myself free and would be delighted to have you in my home._

 _I will open the floo at precisely 2:00 pm_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alecto Carrow_

Did her handwriting look like that? Hermione didn't know. Shrugging her shoulders, she began folding the scroll and securing it with a ribbon she called an owl from the window and sent it on it's way. Hopefully this went well.

About a half hour later, the owl returned and dropped his foot heatedly onto the desk. Someone wasn't happy about flying to the manor. Hermione stopped pacing and walked to the owl and dropped a treat onto the desk for the owl to eat before it went on its way. She looked at scroll and saw Narcissa's elegant script.

 _Alecto_

 _That sounds lovely._

 _Don't be so stern all the time, it causes wrinkles_

 _With Love,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Lovely, Hermione looked over at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already noon.

Raising her wand, she began cleaning the dust and picking up the things sprawled throughout the manor. This woman was disgusting. Hermione assumed that she was going to be having tea in the sitting room and made sure that this room was the cleanest. Taking the flask from her cloak pocket out, she stopped and took a swig once again. After this she called the house elf back

With a pop she reappeared

"Yes Mistress?" she squeaked

"Mrs. Malfoy will be joining us for tea shortly, I need you to bring the cups and drink to the sitting room at 2:00pm, not a moment later."

"Oh! _Yes Mistress! - Lonnie loves visitors!"_

Huh, so the elves name is Lonnie, good to know.

"Thank you, now—go I must prepare."

"Oh no! Mistress must not lift a finger any longer! We will do it!"

"We?" Hermione croaked

As she said this, six or seven more elves appeared. Oh no Hermione sighed, she couldn't do this anymore. They didn't deserve this. One she could handle, but this many was to much. No one needed this many elves, - it was inhumane. _Gods_ why did she have to do this alone. It was times like these that she missed Pansy and Ginny, they knew what to do. Hell, she'd even settle for Fred and George, at least they would tell her something to get her mind off all of this. Not to mention that she was acting as a spy. Gods it was to much.

Interrupting her thoughts, she heard an elf appear behind her.

"Mistress, Mrs. Malfoy has arrived." He said walking towards the sitting room as she followed him in there.

Looking up at the clock in the hall she noticed that it was 2:00 exactly. She had been freaking out for quite some time.

Walking into the room after taking another drink of her potion she saw Narcissa standing next to the fireplace. She had her hair down, the white streak prominent through her hair. Draco looked just like her.

Draco, she thought. That's who she wished was here

"Narcissa" she greeted, "Welcome to my home. – please take a seat, tea will be here shortly."

They both sat down, it was extremely awkward.

"So" Narcissa started, "Remind me why you invited me here."

Hermione swallowed, "I thought – That _maybe_ you would like some company… I know I needed some."

"Oh. _oh,_ I see..." she paused, "well I—"

"I apologize, it seems as though I've implied that you're lonely – "that _was rude,_ she thought, "That wasn't what I meant, of course."

"Stop apologizing Alecto," Narcissa sighed, "You'd be right, things have been ever so lonely, with my Draco always gone and Lucius doing other things –" she paused looking back up, "I do need some girl time, its good for the soul."

"Yes, um… me too." Hermione began –

"Let's drink the tea shall we, it will get cold of not."

As they drank she recalled her conversation with Harry

 _You must make friends,_ he had said _, you do know, that right? This isn't some vacation where you get to hide out and not participate in the things that their planning. If you can get close to someone, then do it. Find out things that they already know, it'll go a long way in this situation that you're putting yourself in._

 _You want me to make friends with them?_ Hermione had asked, _That's ridiculous—I can't –_

Harry had given her a stern look

 _It doesn't have to be real, it just must seem to be. Dumbledore gave you this mission for a reason. Now use It to your full advantage._

Hermione looked down and swirled the tea that was left in her cup

"Everything alright dear?" Narcissa asked, the grip Hermione had on her tea was enough to shatter it, she looked back up and plastered a smile on her face.

"Of course." She told her, "I'm just glad you agreed to this, most would say no."

Narcissa seemed unfazed, "That's prosperous dear, Lucius tells me your quite popular."

"not for the right reasons." Hermione muttered

"Oh, don't be so worried Alecto." She put more sugar into her tea, crushing the cubes softly first

"Why do you crush the sugar?"

"um." She said. "My sister used to drink her tea this way, we no longer speak of her."

"Oh." Hermione said sadly, "I've noticed that she married and had a child, a metamorphmagus. How fascinating. They—"

"She's just like everyone else." Narcissa blurted, then put her hand to her mouth.

"I'm aware, I—" she started

"I know, I know, - just not something we speak about."

Hermione stared at Narcissa with a confused face, she thought she hated Andromeda and Ted

"No matter." Narcissa waved her hand. They began to drink their tea in silence, a few minutes went by before Narcissa began to speak again.

"We must do this again next week, I enjoy your company." She said standing, preparing to leave.

Standing she showed Narcissa out through the floo and sand back down into the couch as the night went on.

A week went by without hearing anything from the dark lord, she began to feel restless and stayed up all hours of the night waiting for the mark to burn. Then it finally happened. She was being summoned.

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

 _February 15_ _th_ _, 1998_

"You look less nervous than I would imagine." Theo drawled at her bemusing, turning towards her, "you have somehow managed to talk to Amycus without pissing yourself."

"I'd hope you'd think I'm more dignified to wet myself in my own living room." He fixed the collar on her dress and turned back away, "I am glorified as a genius."

Eh, you're stupid enough to play dress up with the bad guys." He scoffed, "it'll help that you seem so sure of yourself." He shifted farther away from her and grabbed himself a drink from the tray that hovered above the table to give that hint of magic.

"They act like were not all here because we have to be." Hermione pursed

"Might as well pretend to be having a good time, having what he calls a dinner party gets a bit sad after a while." Taking a sip of his drink he continued, "you missed it, the last time we had one of these a muggle was eaten, quiet disgusting if I remember correctly."

Hermione shivered

"He really knows how to keep it classy."

Theo sighed and caught the sight of the Dark Lord sitting in his chair at the front of the room once more, giving a cold stare to anyone who looked his direction. He looked well, boney as usual and his cloak dragged on the floor like some child not getting his way.

"Should I speak to him?" she asked, thinking about this for the past week and this concluding that he would probably Avada her right then and there. "I don't know if you have realized but he has quite the infatuation with Alecto."

"Disgusting." He added. "He makes you nervous which is understandable, but you don't have to go all Gryffindor and talk to him. That's not your worst quality by far but it's not your best. This isn't Hogwarts."

"Thank you for pointing out my qualities, I appreciate that." Hermione sighed, "I'm sure you understand why I wish to say something."

"Could be worth getting killed." Theo replied, "no one's speaking to him." Gesturing his hand to show that no one is around him enough to speak. "Do you agree?" He shrugged, and Hermione groaned

"Theo..."

"I can bring you something from Grimmauld, a book perhaps? Or maybe a visitor, you could block the floo, some company could be nice." He moved his head towards Draco who was catching small glances between them. "Lover boy would love the update."

Without looking back at Theo, she made her way slowly through the crowd of death eaters making sure she stopped and talked to them along the way. She would just make it seem like getting close to him was an accident.

"Alecto! – IT is so good to see you!" Bellatrix might as well have yelled

"Hello Bella." Hermione replied as happily as she could muster

"Where your little partner in crime, Amycus has not shown up yet."

"Elsewhere, I would assume, she firmly stated. "Plus, this isn't really his mood."

"Oh, but it is!" Bellatrix countered, she looked mad even without the rage of battle, she looked like she hadn't slept since she was young, her curiosity of why Alecto of all people would be wrong was surprising, she recovered from this quickly Hermione noted. Noticing her since of supremacist mindset, "I've been looking out you know, I'm surprised you haven't noticed? That lovely face is always popping up, I've tried to keep it quiet, removing you from the spreading news."

Hermione scrunched her face, "Umm...—"

"You wouldn't have _that- "_ pointing at the hidden mark underneath her cloak, "If I hadn't recommended it! HA! Nothing happens without me having an opinion on it Alecto!" Her faced soured, "Nothing at all."

 _I see,_ Hermione noted, seeing a hint of jealousy in her expression.

"I'd have to disagree." Hermione countered, pretending with innocence. "The failing missing occurred without your knowing I recall, and then poor Draco failing with old Albus's death seems to ring a bell. Also, I was appointed at Hogwarts to serve instead of you. Which is why I stand here."

"Once again alone." Clearly beginning to get uncomfortable "Where is Amycus?"

"And once again, he must he elsewhere, since he is in fact not here with me."

She looked around the room, and widening her eyes slightly, looking like that makes her see more clearly. Looking back at Hermione and nodded.

"It was wonderful talking to you." Bellatrix said and walked away

 _Quite._ Hermione thought.

Turning around she made swift eye contact with The Dark Lord, concluding that he had already been looking at her speaking with Bellatrix, realizing that he must have heard every word.

 _Lovely_

Walking forward she felt her nerves in her chest, that ache when your anxiety is kicking in

"You've done a lovely job, my lord." Hermione stated bowing slightly

"Ah Carrow, - What do I owe the pleasure."

"I… uh—Actually wanted to speak to you my lord, I was curious if this was an appropriate time for such things."

He sat there in silence as the clock ticked by. People were pretending not to notice that someone had spoken to him. Hermione could choke and die right now and not be surprised with the way that he was looking at her at this very moment.

"Very well." He started, his body rising from his chair slowly, "Follow me."

He led her to another room where he sat down in an almost identical chair. How charming

"Speak." He gestured

She held her hands out and began to make a list out loud. "The failure to catch the boy, people betraying you, the unexpected will power of these children. Something I have noticed is that these children are smart and have already swayed a loyal follower once, which means your control over them is -" Hermione paused for a moment, "is becoming a hassle, per say."

Voldemort said nothing, but his hands were becoming whiter

"This must end my lord." Hermione continued, "These children are up to something, and I believe that we must make a step forward with everyone with us, it will prove their loyalty."

"You wish to move things forward I assume, are you questioning my ability?"

"No. Of course not my lord, I only think that we give everyone a push to do what they should and stop messing around."

"You seem eager Carrow."

"We have similar interests my lord."

"I see." He paused for what felt like an eternity. He continued, "and what did you have in mind Carrow?"

"I think we should attack Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 5

Hello, Hello, Hello! How long as it been idk I have no excuses I'm just a disgustingly lazy Slytherin.

I never prewrite chapters because I don't have the patience to wait or I would just forget (because im the worst) so

I hope this comes to you during a good time in your life and if not, I do hope that it makes you feel better in some type of way.

Alright I'm done talking

As always none of the characters belong to me, they belong to the ever-lovely J.K Rowling

 **Warning! Torture-Blood Scene and Murder**

 **Spy for Us**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Carrow Manor**_

 _February 17_ _th_ _, 1998_

Theodore Nott was a simple man, his number of qualities could be defined very simply by the fact that he liked his scents to be mild with a scent of dust that could only mean it was cleaned recently but not to recently that it made him seem like a clean freak, something in between modern and traditional with a whiff-controlled chaos. The room he was currently in was none of that. It was clean, but it was Hermione's idea of clean, no dust but it still smelled like she let it rain inside and pretended it never happened. He scoffed.

"I thought we discussed that you weren't going to come see me because Alecto's decorating made you want to vomit?" Hermione asked

"Oh, it does." Theo drawled, "I just figured since you decided to tell the dark lord about your ridiculous plan and he actually agreed with you, 'his eyebrows rose' that my company would make you feel like you would need to vomit instead of me." He said gesturing at the grey drapes.

"She does have a particular taste doesn't she." Hermione said smiling, "I've gotten used to the smell as well so if you would stop gagging every time you breathe in I would appreciate it."

"The fact that you've gotten used to it makes me wanna gag even more thank you very much." He said smiling, "now, tell me about your grand plan."

Hermione sighed, "Hogwarts is neutral ground in my opinion, Minerva knows spells that can protect the school from most of the damage that we wouldn't be able to prevent any where else. The final battle is approaching and it's approaching quickly and if everyone on our side is prominently at Hogwarts and most of them are able to get to Hogwarts without any issues pretty quickly then it seems like the most obvious solution to just have it there and he agreed with Alecto after some persuasion."

"What kind of persuasion?" Theo blurted loudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Not anything your thinking about surely. I just got him to see reason, every death eater would come to him anywhere he went because we were all faithfully loyal and it worked quickly if I may add without you throwing and innuendo in there."

"I would never! How dare you think so low of me?"

"So, you're not going to leave here and go tell Pansy that I persuaded the Dark Lord with my lovely curves?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh no never and I'm definitely not going to say it in front of Draco either." He smirked

"You're not helping things. He already thinks…. Never mind."

Rolling his eyes Theo stood up, "You both should stop beating around the bush and just tell one another how you feel, you both are just as bad as Harry and Pansy. All everyone does is stare at one another and you two are even worse. I can handle the stares but Draco never, and I mean _never_ shuts the fuck up about you. It's getting hard to tune him out when I'm the one who sees you all the time."

"He talks about me?" Hermione asked brows furrowed

"That's what you get from that? _He talks about me?_ I hate you. What about my fragile state, I have no one to stare at and complain to you about."

"You're right, I'm sorry. How dare I"

"Yes, how dare you. Apology accepted." He waved his hand, "Anyways yes he asks about you, why don't you send him an owl and asks him what he says, I've never been the type to relay information correctly, you know?"

"You're an ass."

"No. I have the best ass and you love staring at it." He says turning around for emphasis. "Now I'm leaving to go find someone to talk about and stare at from afar, bye _Alecto."_ He said and promptly walked to the floo and left.

 _Yep, he's an ass._ She promptly said and went back to work on her plans.

 _ **February 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1998**_

Hermione's brain hurt, but what else was new thinking was her forte, horcrux's were hard to find and she understood that, but Harry and Ron were having reasonable difficulty finding them while not trying not to draw attention to themselves. Talking to one another had become reasonable difficult since they were apart. The next Horcrux was Nagini and while she saw the snake many times she couldn't just kill her casually at a meeting without drawing attention to herself. She didn't even have the sword Ron still had it. Plus even Hermione knew that would blow her cover.

Kneeling in front of the fire she called out Harry's name and waited for a couple of moments until Harry's face came through the flames.

"Hey Mya, what's up?"

"Is anyone around Harry?"

"No." he laughed, "it is around 1 in the morning you know?"

She blushed realizing, "Apologies, I haven't been sleeping a lot lately."

He shrugged, "me either, so what did you need?"

"I've been thinking about the Horcruxes and I'm unable to get Nagini myself because it would corrupt my mission, even if I did get to her I don't know if I would make it out of there alive Harry. I'm not sure what to do, I cannot be compromised because of a mistake."

"Hmmm." He said thinking, "I'm glad you're not one for self-sacrifice because I would have to disagree with that even though I for one am – as you know" he hesitated to look behind him before continuing before continuing, "Does he even leave her alone, even if its for a couple of moments? "

Hermione shook her head, "She always close to him, he's very protective since he knows the other ones are gone now."

"Well that helps loads doesn't it." He said grimacing, "Does he trust you?"

"Well - I don't know about that, but he does think highly of me, he is incredibly easy to fool for someone so intent on making sure everything goes his way."

"Use that to your advantage, for living purposes of course."

They both sat silently as a small tension seemed to rise.

"Whatever you end up doing, just don't get yourself killed nobody would ever forgive you."

"Thank you for the sentiment, I'll figure something out." She paused, "goodnight Harry"

"You mean good morning." He smirked as the fire went out.

 _Git_

That helped nothing

 _ **7:06 p.m.**_

Hermione was deep in paperwork as the mark on her forearm sprung to life as she jumped from where she was sitting. She sighed, _time to go_ she thought picking up the flask before drinking as the sound of her apparition cracked in the living room for yet another meeting.

Another muggle was killed in front of her, she didn't sleep again that night.

 _ **February 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **,1998**_

Her body ached, and her head still hurt as her mark burned again. They were called this time to kill for fun, Hermione didn't think it was for fun but raised her wand anyways missing purposely each time but there were to many people around the neighborhood to notice. She sent her patronus flying.

 _Wisteria Walk, they're burning down the entire street. 15 death eaters._

The order arrived quickly but she had left before anyone noticed that she was gone.

 _ **February 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **,1998**_

Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the floor in front of her as he withered in pain from The Dark Lord's recent Crucio, it pained her to be so passive, she even managed a small smirk as time went on.

"Alecto do what you must. I'm rather bored." The Dark Lord said walking away.

" _No No No NO_ " her mind shouted as she hesitated, but said, "Avada Kedavra" she simply said, putting the poor boy out of his pain.

She saw his lifeless eyes in her nightmare that night as she drowned in a dreamless sleep potion for the rest of the night.

 _Justin's dead._ Her patronus said quietly in the living room of Grimmauld place that morning.

 _ **February 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1998**_

The body of Amycus Carrow was in her living room as she walked down the stairs. She shrieked and gagged at the smell of decay. She noticed his dark mark had been cut up resulting in a mass shed of skin in his forearm. From the cuts around his body it looked as though he had been tortured and then killed after.

She never liked him, but no one deserved that. She had every reason to believe that this was done by someone on their own side. She drank her potion – while trying not to throw up on her floor and carried him outside.

Everyone deserved a proper burial.

 _ **February 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1998**_

She stood staring at the gravestone that she transfigured as her floo roared to life.

"You my dear are a hard person to get ahold of." Pansy said as she walked through the floo towards Hermione.

"It's very dangerous for you to just walk into my house."

"It's also dangerous that you don't look like Alecto and continue looking out the window."

She scoffed, "Not everyone can just floo here. I'm smarter than that."

Pansy laughed, "It's just so fun to get you riled up, c'mon come and have some tea, you need to cheer up. Wallowing isn't going to make things go faster."

Hermione said nothing as she walked into her sitting room.

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

 _ **March 1**_ _ **st,**_ _ **1998**_

 _ **Card Room**_

She walked through the foyer swiftly to stand with those around her as they waited for the dark lord to arrive. She spotted Snape off in the corner standing stiffly with Draco next to him, looking as passive as he always does, she turned her attention away as The Dark Lord strode into the room.

"It has come to my attention that those children are moving quickly and are planning to hide in Hogwarts because they believe that they will be safest there." He sneered, "Carrow come up here."

Hermione stilled but forced herself forward.

"In the next couple of months, we will be attacking Hogwarts, Alecto believes that this will gain their attention and get them all in the same place at once, where finally we can end with pointless war and come out victorious."

No one said a word

"You will need to be your best; no mistakes must be made and those who make mistakes will be dealt with." He raised his head expectantly

At once everyone said, "Yes, my lord."

He looked at Hermione and clearly said loudly, "Alecto and I have discussed this, and May will be the perfect time. The mudblood children will still be on the grounds and the opportunity is to inviting to pass."

Hermione kept her eyes held strongly in front of her.

"Her efforts have not gone unnoticed and she will be rewarded in time. Dismissed!"

The sounds of apparition sounded as Hermione found herself unable to move.

"One last thing before you go Alecto, there have been some concerns about your fighting ability"

"My Lord?" Greyback said walking into the room. "You requested me?"

"Come forward, it seems as though Alecto needs a refresher on the importance of participating in our battles." He sneered, "Just a small reminder that she can look forward to seeing every day."

"You would like me to scar her my lord?"

Voldemort's mouth curled slightly, as if giving his approval waiting for him to do something. Hermione couldn't move as she waited for someone to do something. Her eyes opened wide as she watched greyback's hand transform into the werewolf claw she had seen Remus bare many times in the years that they had known each other.

"Just something simple, nothing to demeaning, enough to send a message." Voldemort mused

Greybacks menacing smile was all Hermione could focus on. The claw raised as she felt touch about an inch above her eyebrow. She couldn't move, the spell was keeping her in place as her breath quickened. The claw began to push into her skin and the blood rushed to the area as she felt herself start to scream.

"Shut up." No sound came from her, but her mouth was still open.

He dragged the claw down over her eyebrow, piercing the skin with such furiousness that the blood flowed freely down her face as her eye was forced closed when the claw dragged slowly over it, she felt water blending with the blood as the agonizingly slow process continued down her cheekbone and finally stopping at her chin.

He removed his bloodied claw with the same smile that never left his face. The spell holding Hermione in place was taken off and she fell to the floor.

"I trust that I have made myself clear?" Voldemort sneered

All Hermione could do was shake her head and meekly reply, "Yes, my lord."

He apparated away immediately.

"I wouldn't make the same mistake again Carrow, you don't want to end up like your brother, do you?" he laughed and walked away, not sparing a second glance as she lifted her head up. The pain was unbearable as she stood up, she couldn't risk apparition and walked towards the floo and fell through into her living room once again.

She felt her potion wear off as she laid on the floor, her eye was completely swollen, she needed medical attention. Slowly lifting herself up from the floor with a groan she yelled out 12 Grimmauld Place and flooed through.

Hopefully someone was awake.

 _ **12 Grimmauld Place**_

 _Dining Room_

 _March 1_ _st_ _, 1998_

Hermione Granger walked through the floo and promptly fell to the floor. Everyone around her immediately sprung into action. The panic was evident as Remus picked her up and carried her to the couch sitting in the dining room. Harry stood across the room and Pansy began to panic because of all the blood pouring from her face.

Ginny ran from the room and grabbed any potion that she could carry that was even somewhat relevant to healing and Tonks grabbed them from her and handed them to Remus.

"Bring me a towel." Remus told no one in particular. A towel was in his hand a moment later as he patted the excess blood from her neck and softly went up to her face.

"Hermione, I need you to drink this, it'll make you feel better." Tonks told her softly. She opened Hermione's mouth and dropped the liquid into her mouth, "Okay, good swallow slowly."

"The bleeding stopped, and the swelling is going to go down here soon, okay Hermione? The pain will go down and then were going to let you rest."

There was no response as Hermione fell asleep quickly as the calming draught kicked him. They would ask what happened when she woke up.

Draco looked as though he was going to murder someone.


End file.
